Savior
by GundamDelta6
Summary: House reflects on the only one he's ever truly loved.


Title: Savior

Category: House, M.D.

Genre: General, maybe a little angst

Pairings: House/???

Set: Anytime

Rating: PG

Summary: House reflects on the only one he's ever loved.

Author Notes: Not what you think…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was lovely in white. It fit her so well; maximizing the vision of purity every time he looked at her. Of course, he gazed at her quite often, so the beauty she held was never far from his memory. Even when she was out of his sight, he could feel her hold over him, the power she held over him flooding his very being.

And what power it was. She had the power to break him down and build him back up. Leave him in agony one minute, but offer her gentle consolation the very next second. Though it was uncharacteristic, he loved being under her control. Loved everything she did to him. Whenever she was around, everything was different with him.

Whenever she was around, he felt so many things at once. He was up and down. Sometimes his head spun, other times his heart raced. He often found himself wondering how she could have so many different effects on him at once. But as often as he thought it, he dismissed it every time. It was part of her magic, her charm. Part of the reason he loved her.

Love. He'd only just come to terms with the emotion. He'd never loved anyone like this since Stacy. But then, he realized, if it hadn't been for Stacy, he would never have fallen in love with the woman that now constantly occupied his thoughts. And the longer he thought about her, the more he realized that he really did love her. More than he would ever love anyone.

It was only when they were apart for long periods of time that it registered just how deep in his soul she lived. How close he held her to his heart. Those feelings were what had broken him, what had changed him so obviously to anyone who cared to look deep enough. He couldn't stay away from her for too long. The last time they'd been apart longer than a few hours, it had almost killed him. He'd sought comfort from others, but no one held him like she did, and he found himself seeking her forgiveness. He'd spoken such words of comfort to her, words of longing, that she'd taken him back so easily. All his transgressions forgiven. And he loved her all the more each time she took him back unquestioningly.

Her purity, the unfailing devotion to him she showed constantly even when he failed her; that was what he envied. What had drawn him in so completely that he could give her everything and know that his heart was in safe hands. That he would be taken care of when he broke down.

She was the only one he could lose himself in front of and not feel ashamed of his weaknesses. She didn't care that he'd lost part of himself. His hand absently rubbed and massaged his right leg. His white-dressed angel didn't care that he was damaged, didn't mind his bitterness over the wound. She only sought to distract him. And he welcomed the distraction with open arms, welcomed her comforting embrace when his pain tore at his soul, ripped at his mind, tearing his concentration asunder.

She always seemed to know when he needed her. She always came when his thoughts turned to her, before he'd even spoken her name. Always wearing white. He loved her in white. Even now, she was hovering near him, and he breathed her in. So lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice her arrival. He'd always known when she was coming, but she'd surprised him. And he smiled a genuine smile as she moved closer to him. She met his lips, wrapping him in her wonderful embrace. All too soon, he felt her presence leave his lips. Still smiling, still enveloped in the comfort of his true love, he slipped the orange prescription bottle back into the pocket of his blazer, leaning back in his chair.

His savior always knew where to find him.

* * *

Well....I hope it's not too bad for an introspection. I humbly await your opinions...


End file.
